


no one said it would be this hard

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Another one bites the dust, Major Character Injury, Short & Sweet, actually im not, at all, at this point im just gonna write a fic for each characters death, except its not really sweet, him being brought up hurts but hes not a major character, im sorry for this, matt is mentioned but not really too important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: War means fatalities. Fatalities mean tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of the twins, neither of you deserved this.

Morality always win. Good triumphs. Heroes are resurrected and wars are won. Grievances have their meaning and their substance, they start revolutions and create peace, create uprising. No one truly dies anymore. They’re glorified. They have purpose. If you die you die with dignity and you die fighting with your last breath.

But you still die.

And it still hurts.

Everything hurts.

From the memory of their smile to their puns and jokes, their snark and their sass, the wit in their bones and the wisdom in their brains. You walk the castle halls afterwards and you’re in literal pain. You can’t see, can’t focus, you try and figure life out.

Why is the sun spinning around, why are beings rejoicing a few planets away, why are the space-birds chirping, why are the waves churning, why are the stars burning and twisting and spinning in place? Did they not know what happened?

In fiction, the heroes get to have the world stop for them. They get to have everyone take a moment, an hour, a day, to stop whatever they were doing and let them grieve, let them do whatever they needed to do to pull themselves together and get back to doing their job.

But that wasn’t happening. Nothing was stopping, no one was stopping. No one was caring or crying or comforting. They just kept going and going and goinggoinggoing and it hurt too much to think of it, it hurt too much that this was in the past, that this wouldn’t make the history books, children wouldn’t be reading about this in class or learning about why there was a special day named after someone so important and so influential to so many people.

But apparently, that wasn’t enough people because nobody cared, nothing cared, not for the loss of their brothers, of their sisters and mothers and fathers and friends.

They see you lying there, they heard the shot, saw the bullet, felt the crack and the pain and the roar of blood as you all screamed as one, rushing over, tripping over rocks, barreling past guards, tearing through the wretched thing that hurt them as you just try and get closer, try and help, try and figure out what happened so you can fix it.

It was a shot.

By a centuri, maybe, or just a soldier they’re missed during the planet's liberation. It was revenge, maybe. For Zarkon. For the empire. It was resentment and crude, evil, slicing the air, screaming, high pitched as it whizzed by, tearing through their armor with a crunch and a slush.

And then they were falling, back slamming into the gravel as Lance show the Galra through the head, ending it.

Shiro got there first. He was the closest, dropping into a slide and gathering Pidge up in his arms, resting them in his lap as he commed for Allura and Coran to get here. Keith was behind him, sending their coordinates then ripping off his helmet and kneeling beside Shiro, staring down at Pidges form in mute horror.

Lance skidded in after them, bayard smoking as he dropped to his knees, carding a hand through Pidge’s hair and wiping a few smudges of soot off their glasses. Hunk was right after him, grabbing their hand and holding it tight.

“Pidge,” Keith tried, voice foggy, “Pidge, are you alright? Please, come on, talk to us.”

Their eyes twitched, and so did they, a hiss of pain filtering through their teeth.

Hunk stared down at the hole in their chest plate. It curved inwards, dark and deep, like a black hole, expect it was spewed blood like a faucet instead of sucking in the world around it. The entire plate was cracked, lines snaking down from the entrance hole. Blood pooled in the cracks, running down in rivets like dysfunctional veins.

“Pidge,” Lance whined, surprised he could even talk.

They shifted again, eyelids flashing open as they took in the scene around them, ever watchful.

“Matt,” they gasped, eyes fluttering around, closing and opening as they tried to focus on the world that was vibrating around them. “Where’s Matt?”

“He’s coming,” Shiro lied, shifting them in his arms, “He’s coming, okay Pidge? He’s coming, but you have to wait for him, okay? You have to stay and wait for him.”

“I wanna see Matt,” they wheezed, “I just wanna see him again. Where is he? Please, I just wanna see him. Mom wanted to tell him, she wanted to-” They winced, eyes closing, “Please, I just wanna see him.”

“He’s coming, okay,” Shiro pressed, eyes wet, “Remember you have to wait for him, he’s coming, okay.”

Nothing.

“Pidge?” Hunk tried, voice wobbling.

Nothing.

“Pidge, please come on?” Lance pressed.

There was nothing. Nothingnothingnothingnothing.

Shiro bit his lips, hiccupping over his words. “Pidge. Pidge. Katie come on, please!”

Nothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing.

Keith surged forwards, pressing a hand to their neck. He held it there for a few seconds, eyes blowing wide. Everyone watched, waited. The Castle was above them down, descending on the ground a couple hundred meters away, the wind blowing through their eyes and stirring up the dust as their waitedwaitedwaited.

But there was nothingnothingnothing, and Keith was yanking his arm away doubling over as he started to shake. Tears bloomed from his eyes, flowing all the way down his face, leaving red trails akin to poison ivy.

Shiro screamed, grabbing their body and holding it closer, swears flying from his mouth and he yelled and yelled and yelled.

Lance collapsed in on himself, tears streaking down his face. He bit his lip, trying to hold it in, trying to keep his emotions in check. Sobs wracked his body, convulsing up and down his spine, through his chest, tearing through his lungs and into his head. The tears kept coming and coming and coming and they wouldn’t stop, they couldn’t stop.  

It washed over him in waves, crashing down on his over and over until he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t take in any air and he was on the ground, Hunk hovering over him, trying to help him even though he was in the same boat, stains already plastering his cheeks, face blotching and puffing as his lips quivered.

Allura was there suddenly, gasping and sobbing, her hair falling across Pidge’s face as she leaned down, held them close, cried into their bloodied chest plate. Hunk was kissing their hands and Lance was falling apart at the seams and Coran was holding onto Keith and Shiro was still cursing at the world, cursing at the Galra, curing at whatever entity decided the Holy family deserved this much grief.

And there was nothingnothingnothingnothingnothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @kyoshu-koi on tumblr and we can cry together.


End file.
